


Cipritine Pacification Force

by Mania_P71



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mania_P71/pseuds/Mania_P71
Summary: AU without Reapers where the first contact war forced the Alliance and Hierarchy to open an ambassy on earth for the turians and on palaven for the humans. To show good faith, the two government sended 100 handpicked people to each planet in order to incorporate turians to humans and vice versa, through different works. The "Cipritine Pacification Force" was created to protect any human in Cipritine, and to bring thoses that broke the laws to judgment. This unit is composed of 15 humans police officers and 10 turians Military police officers.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s), Original Female Turian Character(s) & Original Male Turian Character(s), Original Female Turian Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm too old for this shit

**Author's Note:**

> First Time writing a story and not in my native language, so please be indulgent. I'm also going to twist some elements form the original mass effect universe to suit my needs, like the radiations on palaven are not that bad on humans and it's more like a continuous, hot australian summer. Constructive critics are appreciated and I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors.

It's a rainy day today. Nothing out of the ordinary in Montana at this time of the year. Sheriff Nathan Valone is at his desk doing some paperwork before his shift is over and he can go home. After serving for the Alliance in the first contact war, returning to normal life away from the busy and crowded mega cities is too calm to his comfort. His doctor told him "go away from the agitation and try to relax, you need it". Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he is startled by an incoming phone call. When he answer it's a male voice that ask " First Sergeant Valone ?".

-Affirmative, who I am talking with Sir?

-Vice admiral Stephenton. I have a few questions to ask you if you may

-Sure but I need to finnish my job after that

-Okay then, you did serve on Shanxi right?

-Yes

-You were charged with treason just before the end of the war and then cleared of all charges, correct?

_I don't like where this is going_

-Yes

-Why is that? The charges I mean?

-It's all written in my file Sir

-I know but I want to hear your part of the story. Do not worry, this line is secure

_Did they reopen some cases or something?_

-I was charged with treason for stoping my captain from commiting a massacre of turians prisonners. He was drunk and after loosing almost all of his crew to a turian ambush the day prior, he was determined to make the prisonners pay for their loses. When I caught him with a gun in hand heading toward the makeshifts cells of our base, I knew I had to stop him before he regretted it and we all paid the price after.

-That does not match with your testimony. You said it was to "protect the prisonners from an intoxicated member of the Alliance Navy"

-Yes

-But why?

-Because they are sentient people that don't deserve death just because a captain is breaking the very thing he's supposed to uphold

-And what is that?

-The impartiality in face of all situations

-Ok that will be all thanks you

-No problems Sir

-Ah yes one more thing

_That doesn't sounds good_

-I'm listenning

-Are you accustomed to hot climates?

_Why in the world is he asking me that???_

-I have been to places really hot for a prolongated period of time, why?

-Good. In one week you will be heading to Palaven to join the Cipritine Pacification Force then

_Is that the treaty they all speak about on the news channels?..._

-Sir, I don't understand...

-And before I forget, In five days a team of movers is going to come to our house to take your belongings to the cargo ship of the expediton. Have a good day Sergeant.

He then hung up and Valone started processing what just happened. He was going to take part in the peace treaty ratified by the Alliance and Hierarchy by being one of the policemen in the CPF. On Palaven. Surrounded by turians. The things he shoot at in the first contact war.

_ Great. Absolutly Fantastic.... _

He leaned in his office chair, confirmed it was the end of his shift by checking his watch, and turned to look outside. With a sigh he found it was still raining...  


_I'm too old for this shit_


	2. Some things just never change

When he comes home that evening the first thing he do is lighting one of his Cuban's cigar. He rarely smoke, only cigars and only on specials occasions. To learn that he will be sent to palaven being one of them, he even took a Martini with it. He then proceded to pet his barn owl, Celsius, who was still sleeping before the night before poxering up his computer to check his mail. Sure enough there was one new from the alliance saying that he pretty much have the right to take anything with him exept levo plants. So not taking his tomatos plants with him, but a barn howl and a white tiger are ok. If the alliance say so then he's definitely going to take them with him.

He rescued Celsius and Farenheit back in the day when he was in the alliance, raiding a terrorist base to stop the movement before it could be too important. They weren't prepared for what they found in that base. No terrorist (at first sight), but a bunch of "scientists" in white coat and a LOT of corpses. Humans, animals, young, old, tall, small... Turns out it was some sort of twisted lab where this people experimented on every living creature they wanted to do god knows what. The only remaining thing alive, and alive is a big word for the state they were in, were this big cat and this nocturnal bird. Taking pity he took them under his superior's eyes to try and help them.

So now he has a female owl and tiger as pet. Well, pet is not the right word. More like family. Because it turned out that they are smart, like really smart. At first he tough that it was coming from him because of his almost paternal link to them that was making him think they were above the norm. But further research proved that they were indeed intelligents being, at the point where they understand what you say to them, as long as it's english or french.

Yeah, definitly taking them with him. In the mean while he started to pack his belongings room by room. The armory and the garage will be the most challenging rooms to do after his bedroom.

Valone was always an oldschool kind of guy so when it comes to old guns or vehicules, he's a big collector. When humanity discovered the sky cars, heat sink weapons and generally all the prothean technologie from mars, as time goes by price of cars, trucks, planes, helicopters and weapons (even new ones) droped significantly. So now he got an arsenal worthy of an old James Bond movie. He was currently restauring an old 1971 Dodge Polara from the california highway patrol and a Citroën Xsara WRC, so taking that plus his working Crown Victoria and all his tools to Palaven will be a hassle.

_ Definitely doing that tomorrow. _

Having done a good part of his house for one evening, he made himself something to eat before taking a shower and sleeping.  


\-------------

In the morning he was awakened by a wet and cold feeling poking his nose. Opening hi eyes to found that it was Farenheit, the female tiger, he let out a loud sigh before wiping his nose and petting her.

"Seems like it's time for breakfast uh?"

She responded by purring louder and poking him again.

"Alright, enough, go away you vile creature, who dared interrupt my deep slumber"

She just snorted at that before exiting the bedroom.

He rolled out of bed and started to made his way to the kitchen.

_Some things just never change..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoking is really bad for health and will kill you one day or another. My characters are fictionnal so that's okay but don't try it, I mean it.


	3. Back to school I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, clear lack of imagination to start the story here, my bad.
> 
> Constructive critisism is appreciated

The moving went by in a blur with nothing memorable to remember about apart the face the alliance personnel did when he chowed them the quantity of things he will take with him.

So now he was en-route for Vancouver Spaceport for a briefing before boarding the ship that will take him to Palaven.

Once in the city he was escorted to Alliance HQ in a sort of conference room full of other people. But before he could enter the room he spotted a device that suspiciously looked like a metal detector and inwardly groaned. He always carried a M6 Carnifex and his beloved MR73 on him.

So when he stepped to the sensor he counted in his head : _4 - 3 - 2 – 1_ …… BEEEEEP.

_Great._

Sir, please open your vest and spread your arms and legs for me the marine at the door said.

Before you take all i have on me, I’ve got an international Right to Carry, you can check.

That’s pretty hard to have sir.

I know.

Please put your gun in the basket before I check.

Sure.

He then proceded to slowly put his guns in the designated basket before the guard did a safety palpation and a research on him.

**Nathan Valone, born in 2132 at New York,**

**Alliance Right to carry,**

**Pilot Licence,**

**Driver Licence,**

**Military Vehicles Licence,**

**Boat Licence,**

**Ultra Heavy vehicles Licence,**

**Law enforcement certificate,**

**Alliance veterans protection programm,**

**Rest of file classified, please enter your priority 6 code to continue :**

With a frown the guard let him retake his belongings before he then entered the room.

There was a general sense of excitation from some people while other were nervous.

He took a seat at the second row and took the opportunity to observe the other in this location.

14 humans ; 6 women ; 8 men ; about 20 to 30 year old ; all on their seats ; none of them talking to each other.

Then an old man came on the stage with a turian next to him.

Ladies and gentlemen, please, I require all your attention. I’m Jerry Klart, Alliance  liaison officer  with the Hierachy and this is  Major  Kassius  Hierarchy liason officer with the Alliance. If you are all here today it is because you’ve been choosen and volunteers to take place in one of the most important programm to ensure peace between or two species.

_ I don’t think I’ve got the same definition of “volunteers” but anyway. _

You have normally all received a copy of multiple documents to help you acclimate to the Turian society and it’s regulation on your omnitools. It’s your duty to learn all of that to ensure a good work and a good image of the  Alliance to the Turian population of Cipritine.  Major  Kassius  will teach you the rest on board during your travel and then you will be set as pacifications officers on palaven if you pass the jury. On this I bid you good luck, and good evening.

He then left the stage in company of the turian major and everybody in the room opened their omnitool. With a sight Valone opened his too and took a look at the thousand of pages of this documents.

_ Back to school I guess... _


	4. You must be kidding me

After this really short briefing, they were escorted to a turian frigate stationned in vancouver for the occasion. Then a turian showed up in front of them, hand behind his back, standing stiff and tall.

"Welcome aboard the _Ventis_. I'm Captain Marlix and I will be in charge of this trip. If you have any question feel free to ask during your tour of the ship."

With that they all boarded the _Ventis._ It was composed of 3 deck. The first deck for the cockpit, navigation room and high ranking officers quarters. The second deck was composed of the crew quarters, mess hall, bathrooms and spar ring. Then the last "deck" was in fact the cargo bay with 4 simulation rooms, a big storage space and the engine compartment. And it was dark. Really dark.

_I'm going to need a blind cane at this rate..._

They where all then introduced to yet another turian, this one female, wo will be their instructor, on the numerous regulations they needed to know for their job.  


Standing at approximately 6,2 feets tall, with no marking whatsoever, dull yellow eyes and a dark chocolate shade of plates, she was intimidating. Well, Valone guessed she might be intimidating to the others because there was a tension in the air that was not present during the tour. He personally didn't care.

"I'm sergeant Zaliès and I will be your instructor until you've passed the final exam. If any of you is disrespectful toward me, my brothers and sisters or even your own group, you're out of this programm. Did I made myself clear?"

They all responded by a 'YES MAAM', some with more energy than others.

"Good, now report at the sims in 30 minutes CGT in full gear. I want to know what i'm dealing with and if you can work in team. Dismissed"

_Of all the type of turians it's a drill sergeant... Bring back memories ugh..._

They where all down at the sims right on time with 15 other turians when she showed up. All of them were dressed in full heavy, medium or light armor. But not him. He was dressed like in the early 2000's. Bullet proof vest above a short sleevet-shirt, cargo pants, heavy boots, tactical gloves, his eternal aviator sunglasses and a cap. All black. They all looked at him then until Zaliès came to the front of the two groups.

"I see you're all here and equipped. Good. I won't question your choice of outfit as long as you give me results" she said, looking pointedly at Valone.

_And one cookie point for the sergeant. Not as single minded as I tough she was._

"Now you will introduce yourself one after the other. I want your names, age, old profession, if you've served during the relay 314 incident or not and your favorite weapon choice. Is that clear?"  
  
'YES MAAM'

Good, let's start with mister no armor."  
  
 _Ok, no more cookie points for you then_

"He came on front of the group and started speaking: "I'm Nathan Valone, 28. I was a law enforcement officer in a small town after I came back from the relay 314 incident. I like all type of firearm but i mainly go with a heavy pistol and a sniper."

"So you're the one that served on shanxi. Interesting. In wich unit?" she asked him.

_Wait a sec, I'm the only one wo served during the first contact war here?_

"In the 84th engineering regiment maam."

A turian in the group visibly stiffened at this mention. He was tall. Ridiculously tall. Like 7,2 feet tall. He was towering above all the others turians in this group. His plates were white with no other shades. His eyes a vibrant green, broad shoulders, long mandibles, long fringe, complex purple tatoo on his face and wearing a pitch black heavy armor.

_ I Know this face. Hard to forget a giant like that. But who the fuck is he?... _

Zaliès then turned to face _that_ turian and ask him to present himself.  


"Yclad Dranenk, 34. My last profession was soldier for the hierachy. I've served on Shanxi as the leader of the 16th platoon. I prefer a shotgun for close range and a sniper for medium and long range."

_The 16th platoon. The one that nearly got myself and my squad killed just before the end of the war._

Then it clicked. _That face. Green eyes, face white as snow without helmet easily spotted in the mountains but hard as fuck to reach from my point, clean shot trought the head of the woman next to me, a searing pain in my leg as I led a shot to his waist, the two of us going down._

Nathan just stared at Yclad. Dranenk just stared at Valone remembering this night too. The two of them wanting to rip the throat of the other.

"I think you two will get along real kick" said Zaliès, mandibles pulled in a smile.

_You must be kidding me..._


	5. That went well, all thing considered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since i've posted an update to this story so there it is. Never tought I'd created a mini fanbase so thank to everyone wo still follow this story

After  Dranenk ’s presentation, a heavy silence fell on the two groups. Zaliès just watched the exchange waiting to see what will happen like everybody else.

_So to sum it up. I’m so far the only human of this group that killed turians during the war, and tried to kill the one in front of me. Said turian that tower over me by easily 1 foot. And I’m not good at hand to hand fights. Why does my life suck so much right now?_

“So I guess we are paired together sergeant?” Valone said without moving his eyes from the monster in front of him. “Or am I that bad at reading political moves?”. His mandibles fluttered at that comment before he caught himself.

“Great observation Valone. You’re right. Actually you two are the only veterans that served in the relay 314 incident. It will be expected of you that you work together from now on. Everyone of you will be paired up. If you don’t like it I don’t care. You are not shopping right now, so if you are unhappy about this you either work on it or leave this ship. Clear enough for you Valone?”

_Well, it is never going to budge at this rhythm. Better make a good example._

Still looking in the eyes of his would be partner he said “As long as I have a professional partner, that put his past with me aside while on service, trust me in the most difficult situations and does not try to kill me, I have nothing against it”. He then extended his hand to him.

Dranenk cryptically looked at Valone’s hand and said in his deep bass baritone voice “So you expect me to trust you with my life just like that?”.

_Here we go again_

“No, I’m expecting you to be at least all the thing I said because I’m going to do just that. I’m not asking you to put all your trust on me right of the bat as I will not do it myself. Trust is hard and takes time to earn. But we need to start somewhere don’t you think?”

T he turian’s face is unreadable as everybody wait for his reaction. “What makes me sure that you won’t end up killing me in my back when nobody can see?”

_Make me justify myself, a classic for a racist duh. I’m hopping I’m wrong on this observation tough._

“Well to be honest with you, nothing. But if it help, know that I don’t have something against you or turians in general. Hell, I killed more humans than turians in my entire life.”

“So this is a good argument for you, you think?”

“No, it’s an honest one.”

_I won boy. Now don’t be a sore loser and shake my damn hand._

Still nothing from the turian. No reaction. Niente. Nada.

“I would like you to shake my hand now because if it continues like this I’m going to have a muscle cramp.”

He then reluctantly extended his own three fingered hand and took Valone’s hand in its vice like grip, before shaking one time only.

_Ouch ouch ouch ouch that grip is good, I’ll give you that. Now don’t crush my hand, I need it to use my gun._

“I think I can manage that. But I need to know what you are capable of before we are paired in the streets. Do you think you are capable of it” Dranenk said disdainfully, looking at him from above.

_Well, you searched it, you got it._

“I don’t know, ask your right arm”.

_Sorry buddy, I have patience but it is not unlimited._

That visibly shut him up and he fully tensed, mandibles pinching to his nose, and a growl started emanating from him.

“I know that was not very tactful of me but stop being haughty for just a second. I’ve got weaknesses and strengths as you and everybody else do. We will work on them so that we can be efficient together. That is the goal of this training right? If you wanted to compete, take someone with the same skill set as you and challenge him. But here, act like a true turian would and STOP GROWLING DAMN IT”.

That shut it up too apparently, because he stopped growling.

“The first time we spar, I reserve the first mat for me and Valone Ma’am”.

“I guess it is fair. But if you do that just to hurt him or anything else that will be detrimental to this experiment, you’re out of this and I will make sure you never end up in a good position ever after that. Is that clear?” the sergeant said.

“ Yes Ma’am”

“Now time to introduce everybody else. Valone and Dranenk, you two go to my left here.”

So they moved to stay on her left next to each other.

“I will once again be honest with you, you are going to beat the shit out of me the first time we spar.” He whispered to the mountain next to him as the second pair presented themselves.

“What is making you say that?” he whispered back, irony showing in his voice.

_ A turian with a sense of humor. What a rare find indeed. _

“Like you need to ask.” he answered with a sight. “And beside I’m trash at any offensive hand to hand techniques. The only thing I can do is defend myself. That’s all. And even that is really bad compared to even other humans”.

“So you’re asking me to go easy on you already?” he asked grinning.

“No, just know that my performance will not reflect my skill set.”

“I will push your limits anyway and see where you break.”

“As you wish. We will see on the mat anyway.”

“You don’t understand it seems. I want to know where are your limits so I can rely on you in the streets if needed. I don’t want a half attempt when we spar. Give me all you have and I will give you my all. See this as an evaluation of each other.”

_ Ok that’s new. Mr Growly acting like a turian. Almost tough he was human for a sec here. _

“Ok. Then I will ask the same of you everywhere in training. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

The second pair was now being introduced, a very young turian male and a human woman.

_ That went well, all thing considered _


End file.
